Survival Guide 2.0
Old Version: Survival Guide '' New Character Your first job is to get some footing by getting some silver and hopefully mana, this will allow you to get armor and weapons. Silver can be gained by clicking on objects called trinkets, which glows or shimmer and allow you to pick them up. You can then bring these to a Merchant, which usually wear a red turban or rogue armor. Interacting them will allow you to sell the trinkets for silver. Investing in assassin armor will allow you to outrun most super and ultras classes, and you can purchase it for 25 silver in Sentinel or 45 silver in Oresfall. Gripping players is far easier than jailing them but they both have one thing in common: you need to knock someone. So head over to Oresfall and get some Pebbles behind the pawnbroker (they combat tag the player if you hit near them) and remember to only play in small servers if you're trying to survive and lay low. Once these first few steps are done check the fandom or Trello and check the classes and see what you want then follow the steps, you will need certain weapon EXP which is acquired by attacking someone with that weapon then head to the trainer and they will ask for a fee if you want to be trained (Ultra trainers locations are hidden). It is smart to farm certain accessible locations, such as the Crypt of Kings on the island across Lake Shiam, the Church of the Prince near Alana and the Sanguine Shrine, the secret mazes and Lunar Keep in Sentinel and the spy tower in the Burial Grounds. Log far away from the area to farm easily, as logging and rejoining nearby trinkets will automatically despawn them. Remember this game is survival of the fittest, this may sound easy but it is not. You want to avoid Ultra classes and certain races, like Navarans or Ashiins, if you wish to stay alive. Hearing loud booms, grapples, mana dashes, screams, and more may be a signal to find a new server. Mana is very ''important in this game. Without mana, you'll just be your normal race, unable to punch with more damage, unable to run faster, and unable to climb walls. Spells, which is another topic entirely, cannot be cast without mana, so don't think that if you want to be a mage, you'll just buy a spell and be over with it. Controls Basic Controls Standard 'W A S D 'keys to move and 'SPACE to jump. Press E 'to Interact/Open doors Press 'Mouse 'to Attack. Press 'R/Mouse 'to use Heavy Attack. Double Press and Hold 'W to Run. Press Q 'to Roll / Dash. Hold 'F 'to Block. Press '[0-'9', '-', and =] 'to equip items. Other Controls Press 'V 'to Carry a knocked player. Press 'B 'to Execute (Grip) a knocked player (Lethal). Press 'N to Injure a knocked player (Type of injury depends on the type of weapon used). Press P 'to Force a knocked player to drink a Potion (Lethal or Non-Lethal). Mana Controls Hold 'G to charge Mana. When mana is charged you can press W-W to Mana Run. Double press SPACE to Mana Climb when next to a wall. Also, press Space if you're falling down a wall to slow yourself. When you charge your mana and dash with it Q you perform Mana Dash. Silver Silver is the in-game currency used for many things such as armor, weapons, training, and items sold by players it can be gained in many ways such as obtaining trinkets, artifacts, or gems and selling them. Or you could grip someone (which only drops 50% of their silver). Goblet.png|Goblet Amulet.png|Amulet Ring.png|Ring Idol.png|Idol of the Forgotten Opal.png|Opal Ruby.png|Ruby Emerald.png|Emerald Sapphire.png|Sapphire Diamond.png|Diamond GUIs Main GUI Name: The text in the top left corner of the health bar GUI. *Note: If you have a surname that means you're in a house. *Note: If a name has Lord/Lady then that means the person owns a house. Health: The red bar in the center is the players remaining health. *Note: Most of the time, or depending on your race, if it reaches 5%, you will be knocked. Food: The yellow bar above the green one shows your food level, if it is still yellow you will heal at a decent pace, depending on your race, if it is empty you will heal very slowly and be pretty vulnerable. *Note: Can be gained by eating (Some races cannot eat food or have to get food by a different method). Toxicity: The green bar under your health, if this reaches 100% you will die almost instantly. *Note: Gained by drinking potions. Temperature: Blue and red bar, blue = cold and red = hot. When the white indicator reaches the very end of the blue part, you are most likely to gain frostbite, which will make your health go down in a short period of time *Note: You WILL die to frostbite. Lives: The single-digit number that represents how many lives you have left *Note: If this reaches 0, you will be wiped and sent to the House of Purgatory. Days: The triple-digit number that represents how many days you have lived, 1 hour = 1 day. *Note: This also gives progression with mana and racial abilities. Mana GUI There are multiple ways to obtain mana: #Around 50 hits with a weapon will give you mana. (but you still have to punch someone to obtain mana) #Being struck by a Curse, such as Ignis, Gelidus or Tenebris. #Becoming a Vampire. (Not suggested) #Being a Race that starts with Mana. #Having Mana passed down by having Mana fully trained before day 2. There are many uses for mana. The main ones are: #Mana Punch (instant unlock). #Mana Run (day 1 unlock). #Mana Climb (day 1 unlock). #Mana Roll (day 2 unlock). #Mana Fly (only obtained by some classes). #Spell Casting (requires a tome and scrolls or abilities) You can also train mana. This will increase the speed in which your mana charges. You know when you have trained your mana to the point where it cannot be trained anymore by checking if the amount of "charging ticks" are the same. You can train mana by charging it and letting it hit the top multiple times by holding G. There are other uses such as spells which you have to buy a tome for (You need mana to do so and must find scrolls first). Health Health can be increased and decreased in a multitude of ways: Extra info You will spawn as one of the following races. Click on one to learn more. Dzin.png|Dzin|link=Dzin Vind.png|Vind|link=Vind Fish.png|Fischeran|link=Fischeran Morvid.png|Morvid|link=Morvid Dinakeri.png|Dinakeri|link=Dinakeri Madrasian.png|Madrasian|link=Madrasian LesserNavaran.png|Navaran|link=Navaran RedScroom.png|Scroom|link=Scroom FreshGaian.png|Gaian|link=Gaian White Kasparin.png|Kasparan|link=Kasparan Castellan.png|Castellan|link=Castellan Ashiin.png|Ashiin|link=Ashiin Untitled 51.png|Rigan|link=Rigan Haseldan.png|Haseldan|link=Haseldan Each race has some special racial abilities, so make sure to consider your race when deciding upon a class. Now get climb and head to the Zombie Scrooms to get exp (You need a day and trained mana). Once you have enough exp head to your base/super trainer and buy class skills. Then get your requirements for your ultra and get 350 silver (some are 500) and either get someone to take you to the trainer or go there on your own (which can be risky). You now only need to buy one skill and then you become an ultra. Get the rest and you have done well. Note: Try to avoid fights and use assassins outfit for your Super Class. Allies Having friends play with you can boost your chance of Survival. They can help by: # Helping you in Combat. # Teaching you how to play. # Showing you places which you did not know existed and how to get there. # Helping you go to places you can't reach (Tundra, Castle in the Sky or showing you Orderly Places). # Helping you advance to different Classes (Sigil Knight, Spy, Dragon Sage, Etc.) And many more reasons. You are also able to join a House. Houses usually have a Discord server, so make sure to join that. If you have survived 20 days and have max Super Class, then you are able to make a house. After making a House, you can use your Signet Ring to invite people to your House. Chaotic vs Orderly There are two factions, Chaotic and Orderly. * 'Chaotics are the "Bad People" (Villains) of Rogue Lineage. They grip people, (grip meaning kill). ** You can become Chaotic by using the execute key on an unconscious body. You can also burn people to death. * Orderly is the "Good People" (Heroes) that jail Chaotics and help NPCs & People. ** You can become an Orderly by jailing Chaotics (also gives Silver) or drinking a Tespian Elixir. Unfortunately, most orderly players that have maxed out their class will kill ruthlessly as there is no point in aligning with their ethics anymore. However, they do other methods of this sometimes such as giving you to a Chaotic friend of theirs or throwing you into inevitable death. *** Note: Using a fire enchant and letting enemies burn to death will give more chaotic than gripping people.'' Some of them fight about which is better while some are a Chaotic and Orderly Duo. Knowing which faction fits your playstyle and being in that faction will help you throughout the game. Chaotic classes are usually better by fighting aggressively, while Orderly classes are usually based on fighting more defensively. Combat Tips Remember to stay vigilant and keep a watch out for those who try to kill you. This game has, ''at the very least, 50% of the player base being High Level/Skill Chaotics who don't care about you spending tons of time on the game. They hunt down Freshspawns, or Newbs and take advantage of their inability to understand the game. They mostly camp in Oresfall, and Royal Woods. They then wait for you to Respawn as a Freshie and Wipe you again. Here are 2 ways of getting better at Combat. # 'Dash -' Knowing when to dash is essential because it will help you dodge attacks. Stay away from your enemy by dashing, and attack them while they're in a combo or just finished their combo or heavy attack. Dash Mastery is a Pit Fighter skill which allows you to attack while dashing and increase your dash distance. # 'Block - '''Blocking can reduce some of the damage you take in combat. If you are Gaian or have Iron body, you can block all m1 damage. It is possible to Dash while Blocking, so it is a good idea to combine these when the need arises. If you are blocking and someone heavy attacks you, you will be stunned. #* ''Perfect Blocks are when you block a heavy attack right before they hit you. It stuns the enemy, giving you time to hit them. Notes This game is exceptionally hard compared to the average ROBLOX game. Eventually, you will experience either dying or wiping. Do not give up, just remember every death and wipe is more knowledge! You will most likely do better your next lineage. Category:WIP Category:Guide Category:EXP